Puppy Piles & Drool Stains
by xx'Gothic-Manga-Girl'xx
Summary: Stiles' bed has somehow become the place for Pack puppy piles. And why is Scott drooling? Pack feels. Sterek.


**This is my very first Teen Wolf fic! I haven't submitted anything for a while so I figured, why not do a Teen wolf fic? This story is in 3rd person- first it's Stiles then it goes between Derek, Stiles and Isaac then back to Stiles only at the end. Enjoy!**

* * *

He's not sure how it happened but, somehow, Stiles' bed had become the headquarters for Pack puppy piles.

Well... that's not exactly true. He knew it had to do with the fact that he had recently become Derek's mate and also became the official Pack Mom by mating with the Alpha.

**xXx**

It started with Isaac.

Stiles and Derek had officially been mated for two days and they were as happy as could be. They were lying together in Stiles' bed (he says _lying together_ because Derek absolutely refuses to call it _cuddling_) when Stiles' window opened and Isaac came through it.

Isaac stood at the edge of the bed and stared at his Alpha and his Pack Mom. He wasn't quite sure what had brought him to Stiles' room but he had woken from a nightmare about his father and every instinct in him told him to find his Alpha and Pack Mom, that they would make everything okay again. His feet had followed those instincts and lead him to Stiles' windowsill.

Of course- being the Pack Mom- Stiles sensed that something was wrong with his pup and immediately wanted to help him, "Isaac, what's wrong?"

At the same time, Derek voiced his concern for the pup as well, "What's wrong, pup?"

The couple shared a look that showed their love for each other and amusement that they both had the same frame of mind when it came to their Pack. Soft grins lit their faces before they turned back to their obviously distraught puppy, who still stood at the edge of the bed looking like he was about to cry.

Isaac inhaled shakily and his big blue eyes watered as he choked out, "Nightmare."

Derek's green eyes softened as he made space between himself and Stiles for Isaac to join them.

"Get in, Isaac."

Isaac smiled gratefully as he crawled into Stiles' bed, curling up between them. He let out a soft whimper when Stiles began to stroke his hair gently and he nuzzled his hand affectionately in return. Derek turned so that he was laying on his side, facing Isaac and Stiles.

They laid there in silence for a while, the only sound in the room being their breathing and the sound of Stiles' hand as he ran it through Isaac's curls. No words were needed because Stiles and Derek both knew what Isaac's nightmare had been about and knew that the best way to comfort him was to just be close to him and remind him that he was now free of his father and that he was loved by them and the Pack.

Eventually, Stiles' hand started to slow its soothing rhythm on Isaac's head before it stopped completely. Isaac and Derek both peered at Stiles and found his eyes to be closed and he was breathing gently through his mouth. The two werewolves were comforted by the sound of Stiles' slow heartbeat and it made them both sleepy.

Isaac drifted off first with his arms wrapped around Stiles' soft waist and Derek's solid chest against his back, his strong arm draped over Isaac and his hand on Stiles' hip. He smiled a little, knowing that he was safe from the nightmares, and started to dream about the most important thing in the world to him: the Pack, his family.

Derek, however, stayed awake. He looked down at his mate and his pup with a content smile on his face and he started thinking about his life up until then.

He had been alone for so long after the fire and after Laura had been killed. When he'd returned to Beacon Hills to find his sister's killer he'd had no idea how much his life was going to change just by meeting a newly turned Beta and his gawky, slightly spastic best friend.

Now he had a beautiful mate who, despite being so frighteningly human and _fragile_, ran with wolves on the full moon and loved them like they were his own.

He had a Pack of Betas that gave him headaches on a daily basis but were loyal to him to the very end.

Derek was _happy_, happier than he'd ever been and he wouldn't change anything about his life for the world.

**xXx**

After Isaac had come Scott, followed by Erica, then Boyd and even Jackson joined in on the puppy pile. Although he'd never admit out loud that he liked puppy piles even though they all knew he did.

Stiles didn't complain though. He'd gladly spend hours trapped in his bed underneath heavy and incredibly hot werewolves- some who _drooled_ more than others however (i.e., Scott_)_- because he belonged there. They were his Pack, his family, and he wanted to stay with them forever.

...But he could _really_ do without the drooling though, or at least have Scott move to somewhere on the bed that wasn't his **shoulder**! Why did Scott have to drool so much? Was that some sort of werewolf thing?

Maybe there should be some sort of warning label, like: **WARNING- The risks of being associated with werewolves may include (but are not limited to) being almost killed on a weekly basis, getting caught in a lot of awkward situations by your father that you have absolutely no answers for, and also getting Lake Ontario-sized drool stains on the shirt you stole from your Alpha boyfriend.**

"C'mon Scott! This is Derek's shirt, so stop drooling on it!"

"Scott's doing _**WHAT **_to my shirt?!"

...

...

...

"...Crap."

* * *

**I hope you liked this! ^^ Thanks for reading!**


End file.
